Should I?
by Ren Calter
Summary: Si Merah itu, Kagami Taiga. Si Keras Kepala itu. Aku mencintainya. WARNING! Aomine!POV. Sho-Ai/Yaoi. bukan summary yang baik. Curious? Read, please. Review?


**A/N : **Hai halo! Saya kembali dengan fic nista yang saya buat saat setelah Try Out 2 kemarin. Padahal saya masih punya utang sama dua orang *diinjek*. Nah, fic ini makin nista karena pada hari AoKaga day ini genrenya malah Hurt/Comfort, bukan fluffy yang seharusnya. Enjoy!

**O**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c)**** Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Should I ? (c) ****Ren Calter**

**O**

**Warning!**

This fiction include:

**Yaoi/Shounen-Ai | AU | OOC(?) | Aomine POV | Typo(s) | Bad Description | EYD berantakan | One-sided AoKaga | etc.**

**O**

**Apologize for :**

All reader, karena tulisan yang gak sampe KKM ini

**O**

Curious? Read, please

Don't Like? Don't Review

Enjoy? I hope a Review

**O**

Anyway,

Happy AoKaga and TakaIzu Day!

* * *

Warna merah itu,

Kulihat keringat menuruni pelipisnya, masih berusaha mengalahkanku walau berkali-kali aku menepis bola basket dari tangannya. Berkali-kali juga aku mendengar mulutnya mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan bahasa asingnya.

Matanya,

Serius, tajam menatapku. Tak ubahnya tatapan harimau yang marah terhadap hewan lain yang menghalanginya.

Aroma tubuhnya,

Aku tak tahu wewangian apa yang ia pakai. Walau keringat sudah benar-benar melumuri tubuhnya, namun saat kubiarakan ia melewati hadanganku, aromanya makin menguar masuk ke dalam indera penciumanku. Membuatku makin candu, ingin sekali aku mengendus tubuhnya setiap waktu.

Tubuhnya,

Kulihat gerakannya berhenti, tau aku hanya berdiri tenang, diam saat ia melewatiku. Lagi-lagi ia mengumpat, kali ini untukku.

Anehnya, aku merasa tak keberatan. Aku sama sekali tak terganggu, aku malah tersenyum tipis saat menanggapinya. Sekali lagi aku menguap malas, makin menambah daftar kata umpatan yang keluar dari mulutnya, bibirnya.

Hampir setiap hari dia menantangku bermain, walaupun setiap hari juga ia kalah. Dan aku selalu melayaninya, seperti bersemangat jika betemu dengannya. Padahal aku ini orangnya malas. Ya, kan?

Mungkin terlihat lucu, kami selalu bertengkar seusai bermain _one-on-one_ setiap sore. Tapi kami berteman. Hahaha, aku sendiri bingung dan tak tahu kapan kami menyandang status itu. Bayangan –maksudku mantan bayanganku, Tetsu heran dengan cara kami berteman. Kami tak pernah akur, setiap hari pasti ada saja bahan untuk diperdebatkan.

Si rambut merah bias-hitam itu.

Ya, Kagami Taiga.

Si keras kepala itu, aku benar-benar candu akan dirinya.

Ini konyol. Rasanya aku ingin menertawakan diriku sendiri.

Tapi aku mencintainya.

Jangan tanya, aku bahkan tidak tahu mulai kapan aku tertarik padanya. Tak usah ambil pusing, aku tak mau menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk mencoba menarik perhatiannya.

Awalnya, aku berfikir untuk tidak memberitahunya. Yang penting aku bisa selalu dekat dengannya, itu sudah cukup.

Tapi akhirnya aku lelah.

Hanya sepeti ini kah?

Aku muak, ingin rasanya lenganku merengkuhnya, memeluk tubuhnya erat. Dan kadang aku sedikit risih jika melihatnya sangat dekat dengan Tetsu.

Oh, inikah cemburu?

Sampai akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Hey!" ia berlari ke arahku, "Tumben kau yang datang dulu?"

Aku beranjak berdiri dari _bench_, tapi tidak menoleh untuk menatapnya. Jantungku sedikit berdebar.

"Mana bolanya?" indera pengelihatannya menyusuri seluruh bagian lapangan, mencari-cari benda bulat berwarna oranye.

Kuarahkan badanku untuk berhadapan, tapi mulut ini masih terkatup rapat. Apa semua akan baik-baik saja?

"Hey, kau ini kenapa sih?" tangannya melambai-lambai di depan mataku.

"Kita tidak main hari ini. Aku… ingin bicara." Baru kali ini aku gugup.

Ingin kupukul saja orang ini, ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar bodoh.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kagami," tiba-tiba dia menyentuh dahiku.

"Kau… demam?" pipiku ditepuk pelan, "Keracunan apa kau?" lalu ia tertawa.

"Aku serius." Tegasku. Ini bukan lelucon bodoh!

Disekanya air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya karena tertawa terlalu kencang, "A-apa? K-kau serius?"

"Ya. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu," kuucap sedikit lebih keras, agar si tuli ini bisa dengar apa yang aku bicarakan. Dan sepertinya dia benar-benar tuli, ia mengulang pertanyaannya yang tadi.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, "Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya agar aku mengerti?"

"Kau gila, ya?"

Aku terhenyak mendengarnya. Sesegera mungkin aku memasang wajah malasku, "Memangnya kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

Ah… aku terlalu malas untuk mengingat ocehannya setelah itu. Dia ini bagaikan ibu-ibu yang sedang menasehati anaknya secara empat mata. Setelah ocehannya berhenti, ia langsung pergi.

Rasa apa ini? Kenapa dadaku terasa sesak?

Seperti ada sesuatu yang menusuk, menembus dadaku.

Inikah rasa sakit?

* * *

Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi di persimpangan –tempat kita bertemu sepulang sekolah. Dan semenjak itu juga, kami tak pernah bermain one-on-one lagi.

Sudah dua hari setelah kejadian sore itu. Jam jalan sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam, dan aku masih menunggu kedatangannya.

Dasar bodoh, mana mungkin dia datang kemari?

Segera kutinggalkan lapangan itu, ku arahkan langkah kakiku ke stasiun kereta.

Lagi-lagi aku harus menunggu. Jadwal kereta di stasiun yang aku datangi baru akan datang setengah jam lagi. Hampir saja aku teridur di kursi tunggu. Keretanya lama sekali.

Kuambil ponselku dari saku jaket. 25 panggilan tak terjawab tertera di layar. Siapa? Tetsu? Untuk apa dia meneleponku? Tentu saja aku tidak tau kalau ada telepon, ponselku berprofil hening. Tepat saat keretaku datang, Tetsu menelepon lagi.

Aneh, aku ragu untuk menjawab panggilannya. Ada apa ini? Perasaanku tidak enak. Seperti ada yang tidak beres. Tapi toh akhirnya kuangkat juga.

"Aomine-kun! Kemana saja kau?! Dari tadi aku telepon tidak mengangkat!" aku kaget, baru kali ini Tetsu menelepon dengan suara keras membentak.

"Hah? Memanganya kenapa?" aku balik bertanya dengan nada malas.

"Kagami-kun kecelakaan! Sekarang dia sedang di UGD rumah sakit dekat Maji!"

Hampir saja aku lupa untuk bernafas. Aku terdiam di depan pintu kereta yang sudah terbuka lebar.

Tetsu bilang apa? Dia kecelakaan?

"Jangan bercanda, Tetsu!"

Ini lelucon kan? Mana mungkin Bakagami itu kecelakaan malam-malam begini. Jalanan kan sepi.

"Kau pikir aku bercanda? Cepatlah! Sebaiknya kau segera datang kesini!"

"Tetsu! Oi, Tetsu!" nada putus-putus memenuhi speaker ponselku.

Segera aku berbalik dan berlali sekencang mungkin, tak mempedulikan pintu kereta yang mulai tertutup. Sekuat tenaga kuayunkan kakiku, jarak stasiun dan rumah sakit tidak terlalu jauh. Jadi aku bisa mencapainya hanya dengan beberapa menit berlari.

Aku celingukan di depan pintu masuk, mencari-cari arah menuju UGD. Setelah melewati beberapa koridor, indera pengelihatanku menangkap sosok bersurai _light bule_ yang duduk di depan sebuah ruangan.

Tetsu menoleh, "Aomine-kun!" dan langsung berdiri. Matanya menunjukkan rasa penuh khawatir.

Tepat saat aku berhenti di depan ruangan itu, seorang dokter keluar. Tak perlu berfikir lama, aku langsung menanyainya dengan berbagai pertayaan. Dan apa yang dokter itu bilang?

"Maaf, keadaannya kritis. Benturan di kepalanya yang sangat keras membuatnya koma. Dan kemungkinan, ia akan kehilangan beberapa memori otaknya."

Aku terdiam, ternganga mendengar ucapan sang dokter yang mengucap permisi dan melenggang pergi.

Tanganku terangkat membuka kenop pintu. Kulihat tubuhnya terbaring dengan alat benatu pernafasan menutupi sebagian wajahnya, dan beberapa lilitan perban di tubuh, terutama kepala.

Aku tercengang cukup lama di ambang pintu, sampai tak sada seorang perawat sedari tadi mengucap permisi hendak keluar. Setelah kupersilahkan perawat itu lewat, aku mulai berjalan mendekati tubuhnya yang terbaring tak berdaya.

"Dasar bodoh! Bagaimana caranya kau bisa seperti ini hah?!" Tetsu menarik lenganku hingga kami berhadapan. Manik _aquamarine_nya menatapku tajam.

Ekspresi Tetsu kembali melembut, "Kita harus bergantian menjaganya. Orang tua Kagami-kun belum bisa dihubungi sampai saat ini."

Aku tak menjawab ataupun mengangguk, tapi Tetsu pasti tahu aku menyetujui ucapannya. Kami bergantian izin tidak masuk sekolah untuk menungguinya. Teman-temannya di Seirin bergantian menjenguknya, anggota Kiseki no Sedai juga.

* * *

Tiga hari berlalu, baru kemarin ia dipindah ke ruang ICU. Dia masih belum sadar. Orang tuanya sudah dapat dihubungi dan baru akan datang dari Amerika besok. Aku yang menjaganya hari ini.

Kutatap lekat-lekat wajahnya. Ingin kugenggam tangannya dan menyuruhnya segera bangun. Tapi, kuurungkan niatku itu. Sampai akhirnya, aku tertidur.

.

.

.

Ah, sepertinya seorang perawat mencoba membangunkanku.

"Hey?"

Tapi, suara berat yang masuk telingaku. Kubuka mataku, kutegakkan badanku di kursi sembari menguap.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Hm?" dia ini bodoh atau apa, sih? "Tentu saja menunggumu sadar, bodoh!"

Tunggu,

Sepertinya kali ini aku yang bodoh. Segera kuberlari keluar memanggil-manggil dokter. Tak lama mereka datang dan langsung memeriksa keadaannya. Aku menunggu di dalam, melihatnya diperiksa dan dihujani berbagai pertanyaan. Setelah itu, dokter mendekat.

"Keadaannya sudah membaik dan luka-lukanya sudah lumayan pulih. Tapi seperti yang saya bilang sebelumnya, kemungkinan ia akan kehilangan memori otaknya. Permisi."

Dokter dan perawat sudah pergi. Hanya tinggal aku dan dia yang menatap keluar jendela ruangan.

Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku takut mendekatinya?

"Kagami?" kupanggil namanya lantang, lalu ia menoleh menatapku datar.

"Kau memanggilku?" dia menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

Aku terhenyak, "Siapa lagi? Apa kau lihat orang lain selain kita di sini?"

"Dari mana kau tau namaku?"

Apa? Apa dia bilang? Apa aku salah dengar?

"Maaf, tapi kau siapa? Apa kau kenal Kuroko? Dimana dia?"

Haruskah aku menangis kali ini?

Dan haruskah aku mnegulang semuanya?

Haruskah aku menguraikan lagi perasaanku padanya?

"Aku Aomine Daiki, temannya Tetsu."

**[END]**


End file.
